


BatsGiving

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: One Shot of the Batfamily during the holidays. Something serious enough has come up to get Jason to return home for Thanks Giving. The only reason this is more mature is because there's cursing.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot written on the basis that you know the history of these characters. This is a what if scenario involving the already establish Batfamily characters, none of which I own.

Nightwing pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and hopped off his bike. He could see a small light was on from just the right angle on the street, but not visible if you didn’t know to look for it. He slid gracefully through the boarded up front door. The cobwebs were thick by the entrance and then as he continued past the broken equipment to the back of the building they thinned out. He could hear music faintly playing from the direction of the only light in the building. He got to the door and there was the enchanting smell of wood burning. He slowly pushed the door back and walked into the room. It was warm from the fire. It took Nightwing a second of staring at it to realize it was a grill burning wood instead of coal. To his surprise, it was warming the entire room comfortably. A few feet away there was a mattress with unmade blankets. In the other corner, there was a sink with a small cabinet above it and a short counter against the wall that had only a few dishes lying in the strainer. Next to the sink on the floor was a small mini fridge and then a trash can with a pile of pizza boxes stacked next to it. There was an old card table with one unstable wood chair for eating. The place was extremely tidy minus the blankets and pizza boxes. He could tell it had once been a lunch room for the former warehouse Nightwing was standing in. Everything screamed 'casual set up for a squatter' except the fact that by the window, there was a large shelf unit covered in various weapons and ammo. The window itself had bars on it with a bullet proof as well as privacy screen. Nightwing took stock of all the guns and explosives sitting on the shelf in perfect order, the person who organized it had a keen sense for categorizing weapons. All of a sudden, Nightwing heard the cock of a gun and felt it pressed to the back of his head. He grinned and slowly raised his hands up.

“What do you want, Dick?” The voice asked annoyed.

Nightwing slowly turned around. “I was just wondering if you were hungry, but your pizza box collection says otherwise.”

He didn’t lower the gun, but instead moved it towards Dick’s chest and stepped closer. “Try again, Dicktip.”

Nightwing narrowed his eyes and slightly cocked his head sideways as he grinned “I’m sorry. I forgot you were so sensitive. Should I have said, 'Happy Thanksgiving, Jason?'”

Jason grunted as he uncocked the gun and holstered it. He folded his arms defensively . “Why are you here?”

“Alfred wants you at dinner, tonight.” Dick turned back around as he continued talking and went back to visually perusing Jason’s arsenal. “I can’t believe you’re still living here. 'Thought the Outlaws would have a better set up by now.”

Jason continued to stay in one spot, aggravated. “All team-ups don’t have to live together in a conspicuous T to be successful.”

“But you could have like, a real apartment.”

“With nosy roommates like yourself? I’ll pass.”

Dick swirled around, “Ooo someone’s been keeping tabs on his big brother?”

Jason scoffed. “You’ve never been hard to track; I’m surprised you’re still alive with the trail you leave.” he said and added more wood to the fire.

“Well I guess I haven’t had to hide as much as you?”

Jason snapped his head towards Dick. “You wanted something from me? Or are you really here for Alfred’s invitation, which I get for each holiday and ignore each holiday.”

Nightwing took his domino mask off. “Todd, Alfred hasn’t been feeling well. He’s had today’s meal catered and he wants you there.”

“That makes one of you.”

“Stop it, Ace likes you.”

“Every dog likes me.” He spit back. “What do you mean hasn’t been feeling well? Like it’s time to call a nurse or-”

“Like you should come to dinner tonight, at least for the rolls and ask him yourself.” Nightwing interrupted as he leaned himself up against the wall. 

Jason shuffled around some things on his table, silent for a moment. “I’m sorry to hear about Al, but I can’t.”

“Right, you’re so busy here…” Nightwing folded his arm.

“Dick…”

“Selina’s coming.”

Jason’s face crinkled in confusion. “What the fuck?”

“Bruce wants everyone to be there because that’s what Alfred requested. So he’s having Selina come.”

Jason stared his adopted brother down. Dick was a terrible liar and everything about this screamed bullshit, but at the same time, if he was telling the truth Jason’s heart hurt at the thought of losing his first ever friend, Alfred. Always the care taker, the one who fixed his scraped knees, the one who made him soup when he was sick. Jason didn’t know a better parent. “So why did Alfred send you, not Bruce?”

“Alfred didn’t send me, Bruce did. He assumed you wouldn’t even see him.” Jason chuckled and started nodding to that in agreement. “Jay. Babs will be there, Stephanie, Cass, Damian even invited Raven.”

“Who the fuck is Raven?”

“One powerful new little Titan. But the point is DAMIAN invited a girl…” Dick was hoping Jason’s curiosity on seeing the demon child in his first interaction with a girl would be enticing enough. Since it certainly was the event everyone else was looking forward to.

“So what, you need a date?” His voice filled with sarcasm.

“You want to bring someone? Do it. Bruce was clear, full house for Alfred. No exceptions.”

“Bruce barks and you answer.” Nightwing went to respond but Jason continued. “Did I fall off a wagon and didn’t notice?”

“What? This isn’t some type of intervention. This is ALFRED. It’s just a stupid dinner.”

“It’s a stupid dinner for you, Grayson. Do you even realize I haven’t been over there for in… I don’t know how long?”

“Bull. Alfred said you’ve snuck over for leftovers on multiple occasions.”

“To see him mostly! But that’s not the same thing and you know it.” Jason was feeling more awkward the longer Dick was there, he kept searching for things around to distract himself. “And like you stayed away from Alfred when you and Bruce were on the outs.”

Nightwing could sense his behavior so he kept his distance on the wall. “I know. I did it too. Which is why I know you should be there tonight.”

Jason rolled his eyes and put his hand on his gun. “I said no. It’s time for you to leave. You have about five seconds before I shoot you.”

Nightwing let his anger show. “All he’s done for you and you can’t do this one thing?”

“Assassin.” Jason said coldly as he pointed to himself as his excuse. He too was getting fed up so he went over and opened his fridge for a beer hoping Dick would get the hint. “Mind’s made up. Not going, so you can leave… now.”

“Okay fine, I’ll go, but don’t think you can just show up out of nowhere during the funeral. It’d be insulting and I won’t allow it.” Nightwing even more angry, put his mask back on and went to leave.

“You shouldn’t worry about that.” He spat back.

“Asshole.” he grunted.

“Nope. Assassin, Dick.” he corrected.

Nightwing, pissed, pulled a silver ball from his utility belt and threw it towards the grill. It exploded a shower of water putting the once burning fire out. Then he went to leave. Jason cursed angrily, quickly pulled his gun and fired two rounds at the door as it closed with Nightwing on the other side. The shots missed him, but the message was received.

 

**At the Manor**

Selina was refreshing a drink for herself and Bruce at the drink cart while Bruce was signing the check for the caterer who had just finished dropping off the food. Tim was in the kitchen with Stephanie and they were transferring the food from the containers to the good china Alfred used on holidays. Cass and Damian were breaking down the boxes as Tim and Stephanie finished emptying them. Dick was setting the table with Barbara.

“So he’s really not coming..?” Barbara asked as she folded a napkin.

“He said no. It should have been Bruce.” Dick was following behind her placing silverware down.

“Jason doesn’t miss unless he wants to, Dick. It would have put a damper on the whole evening if Bruce came back filled with bullet holes.” They snickered at the truth.

Just then the four in the kitchen started coming out with the food as the doorbell rang. Damian quickly dropped the plate on the table and hurried towards the front door.

“One guess who that is.” Tim commented in an antagonizing voice.

Bruce shot him a look. Damian was overly sensitive to the teasing about his first date with a girl. He opened the door and sure enough Raven was there holding a bouquet of flowers and a pie.

“I didn’t know what else to bring.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Damian shook his head. “You didn’t need to bring anything. Please come in.”

“Raven, thank you for joining us.” Bruce said smiling as she entered.

Everyone also greeted Raven. Damian like the perfect gentleman and miniature Bruce Wayne offered to take her coat. She gave it to him and proceeded to the table. Damian had no idea what to do with the coat. Barbara gave him a nod as to say the closet over there. He scrambled to get there before Raven could turn back and see anything had happened. As everyone else began to sit down to the table, Bruce cleared his throat.

“I will let Alfred know we are ready.” He left the room and the two came back together.

Alfred paused at the sight of such a lovely meal. He sat at the other end of the table leaving he and Bruce as the heads. Their table was long enough to fit everyone. Bruce had it specially made and sent to the the house just for the holiday. There was still one open seat near the end next to Barbara, but the place wasn’t set so it wasn’t that noticeable. As they were all finally sitting, Bruce stood again.

“I would like to thank each of you for joining us tonight. We are lucky to be brought together to celebrate the holiday by one of the best gentlemen I know. And to give thanks to the incredible, Alfred, with whom we would all be lost without.” Bruce signaled everyone to raise their glass. Alfred nodded to Bruce. “To Alfred.”

“To Alfred” everyone replied joyfully. Alfred smiled as they all drank.

Bruce nodded to his friend “Happy Thanks Giving. …And let’s eat.”

Halfway through the meal Alfred stood. “Would anyone like more ice?”

Mostly everyone stirred and mumbled with immediacy something to the effect of “I’ll get it.”

“No. No. please. I would like to stretch my legs.” he protested.

Everyone declined and said they were fine on ice and Alfred went into the kitchen. He walked over to the freezer and opened the door. Suddenly he heard the door to the patio off the eating room slide open. Alfred paused. Then he slowly pulled his head around the door of the freezer and smiled.  
“It’s about time, Master Jason.”

Jason cautiously entered. “I’m not late am I?”

“Not in the least.”

Jason stood at 6’2 with a fit physique and even when out of the full Red Hood uniform still wore a leather jacket and cargo pants just with a plain black t-shirt. Even though he stood tall and tough by the door, Alfred still only saw the rough around the edges fourteen year old who came to live with them many years ago.

“What do you have there?” Alfred affectionately smiled at him.

Jason walked over and handed it to him with a grin. “So.” he said with hesitation. “Everyone’s in there?”

Alfred opened the box and to his surprise he saw the tea biscuits he loved from London. “How did you?…”

Jason put his hand on Alfred’s shoulder “I have my ways. Happy Holidays, Al.”

Alfred grabbed Jason’s arm and began to pull him forward “They’re all waiting for you.” He whispered as he embraced Jason. 

Before they could leave the kitchen together. Bruce entered with the intention of checking on what was taking Alfred so long. He froze as he walked through the door and saw Jason standing before him. A rush of emotions washed over Bruce as this was the first time he was seeing Jason inside the Manor in years. So much had been left unsaid.

“Master Bruce, look who is just in time!” The jubilation was spilling from Alfred’s voice with ease.

“Hi Bruce.” Jason said flatly with a nod.

“Jason.” Bruce said it with a slight lack of enthusiasm and he instantly wished had said it differently.

They continued to stand there staring at each other until Alfred cleared his throat breaking the choking silence.

“Jason, won’t you please join us?” Bruce said shaking his head and opening the door to the dinning room.

The three walked into a room filled with on going discussions overlapping one another like a heavy trafficked intersection. As soon as Jason entered, silence blanketed the room.

Dick immediately stood. “Hey!” He exclaimed.

“Jason!” Barbara quickly followed with excitement. “Sit here, next to me.”

Jason turned to Alfred his eyes narrowed. “You’re fine aren’t you? Feeling just fine.”

Alfred pretended to cough *cough* “Now that you are here I am feeling much better.”

“Well played friend, well played.”


	2. Excited for Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fellow Archiver asked me for this. It is the first time that has ever happened. I am so incredibly humbled that not only would someone like my story, but then want more from it, I immediately started writing. I hope I did their request for more of Damian and Raven's first date justice. I did go the sappy route because well... why not? Thank you Bloody_Princess.

Alfred went to get ice and after enough time passed Bruce went to check on him and suddenly Jason Todd walked in with the two of them. Everyone was making a fuss, except Damian. He wasn’t too thrilled with much of his Father’s former partners. He thought they made his Father weak and too filled with emotions. He couldn’t believe he had adopted them. As if a piece of paper could make them Damian’s family. He rolled his eyes as Todd sat down. 

The dinner carried on after Jason made a crack about who was the worse offender at the table, himself or Selina. Bruce ignored it and Selina was delighted and said she would challenge Jason post meal for a winner in a battle of fists. To which Alfred squashed saying although it would be conducive for the household, it wouldn’t be appropriate for the holiday. Dick then urged Damian to properly introduce Jason to Raven. Damian’s face went slightly blush. Even though Dick was in charge of the Titans, it was still embarrassing for him to be treated like a child, especially in front of Raven.

Jason leaned back as Barbara set a place setting in front of him. “Yeah, Raven right? You’re the one with your Father trapped on your forehead?” He said casually and much of the room went quiet.

“TODD!” Damian exclaimed in shock.

“Sorry, touchy subject?” He shrugged his shoulders.

Raven gave a polite smile, “No. Not really. Just complicated.”

Jason chuckled “Fathers usually are. Anyway, where can I get me one of those… ya know, just in case.” He gave a side glance to Bruce.

“Jason.” Bruce narrowed his eyes. Jason enjoyed the fact that he could still ruffle ol’ Bats. 

“Todd, were you even invited to this or were you out scrounging for food and decided to drop in?” Damian said while pouring gravy over his food. 

“Damian, really it’s fine.” Raven tried to stifle the tension. 

Alfred spoke up, “Master Damian, I invited Master Jason.”

Bruce tried to end it once and for all by addressing Damian. “Decorum, please.”

“Yeah, Damian, decorum and he’s not talking about your sword collection on the walls, which I hope you don’t bore Raven with.”

“I know what decorum means, Drake.” He snapped. 

“Boys.” Bruce barked again. Raven wiggled a little in her seat and then notice Barbara giving her a smile. 

Dick raised his voice in an attempt to further the conversation away from the direction it was heading. “Raven’s been a wonderful addition to the Titans.”

“Thank you.” She said graciously.

Dick then went on about other Titan news and the dinner continued. Damian sat next to Raven going over multiple talking points in his head. Each time he landed on something he thought it too trite to bring up and he stopped himself. He accidentally let out a sigh which she heard.

“Everything okay?” She asked thinking it was an opening to conversation.

“Yes.” he replied surprised and slightly off putting. He then corrected. “Yes, how is your meal?”

‘How is your meal? After all that, that is all you say? Come on, you sound like an amateur waiter unfit to conduct a proper conversation’ He berated himself internally 

“Everything is delicious, don’t you think?” She was getting desperate.

“Yes.” Damian squeaked back. ‘SAY something you fool.’ He was wrestling angrily in his head and yet completely stone like externally. 

Raven shuffled in her seat again. “May I excuse myself to use the rest room?”

“Certainly, it is upstairs to the right down the hall last-“

In unison everyone finished Bruce’s sentence with “-door on the left.”

“Hope I don’t get lost.” Raven joked.

Almost in unison again:

“We’ll send a bat tracker if you do.” Barbara  
“We’ll send Ace after you.” Tim  
“You’ll find it.” Dick  
“Watch out for Bruce’s failed clone experiments lurking about.” Jason. He got a few looks for that one and a fist bump from Tim. 

Raven paused. 

“Or I can show you?” Damian suggested so fast he immediately regretted it once it had left his mouth. He literally bit his tongue in hopes the pain would make him forget the embarrassment that was creeping up in the back of his throat. The whole table had gone silent and there was no way he would be able to look at Raven to see her reaction. He would just have to sit and wait holding his breath until she…

“Sure.” She happily replied. 

And just like that and to everyone’s surprise Damian followed her up the large stair case and the two disappeared.

“Uh oh, they’re alone.” Tim  
“Yeah, careful Bruce, better time them.” Barbara  
“Oh come on, the bathroom is a terrible excuse.” Dick  
“At their age, not really?” Selina  
“We used it.” Barbara to Dick  
“Once.” Dick  
“Yeah, after that you two just sucked face at the table” Jason  
“We did not!” Dick  
“Who invited you again?” Barbara  
“Enough. Enough.” Bruce

Meanwhile upstairs.

Raven was following behind Damian taking in the grandiose layout of the Manor. When they reached to the door to the restroom Damian stood to the side so she could enter. At first she was just going to brush past him, but instead she thought she try one more time to reach him. 

“This is a little weird isn’t it?”

“Really? I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to get lost.”

“No, Damian. Not you. I mean, I’m in Batman’s house, with all the Robins…even the dead one and our leader’s here… I just-”

He interrupted. “I’m sorry if it is too awkward, if you aren’t enjoying yourself-” 

She cut him off. “No. No… I don’t mean that.” She shook her head to better explain. “This is so behind the scenes and…”

“Weird?” He suggested.

“Yeah, but I like weird.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed inquisitively “You do, don’t you?”

She got a little closer. “One the one hand, this is the best Thanks Giving I can remember.”

“Really? That’s surprising considering I’ve been trying to think of something to say to you all day.” He admitted not really knowing why he felt brave enough to confess. 

She smiled. “You don’t really talk unless you have something to say, why should today be any different?”

“Is that… is that okay? Do you … like that?” He asked worried. 

She quickly reassured him. “Of course! If I didn’t enjoy you, I wouldn’t have come.” 

With that Damian not only relaxed, he authentically smiled. “You would have come only if to see Batman eating pumpkin pie.”

She let out a slight laugh. “Is it weird?”

“Extremely.”

“Excellent.”

“Well, you can probably find your way back so I’ll see you down there.” Damian went to leave her. Raven put her hand on his should to stop him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He froze and stared at her being only inches away from his face. “What… what was that for?” He asked ever so bluntly. 

“I don’t know. It felt right? Or… I wanted to say thank you…I” Raven began to ramble feeling incredibly stupid for having made the first move. Thinking she read something there that Damian now had just sucked out of the air in the blink of an eye. 

Damian felt completely removed from his body, like he wasn’t in control as he watched her still close to him panicking and before he knew it he leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto her rapidly firing mouth instantly shushing her grappling sentences. In a beat, she closed her lips to reciprocate the kiss. The two were alone in the towering hallway, motionless, eyes closed, lips locked and within a second it was over. They pulled apart from one another slowly and staring, quiet and intense. 

“What…was that for?” Raven asked with a slight smile growing across her lips

“It felt right.” Damian said nonchalantly. “Christmas morning, he opens presents too. If you…if you’re free.” 

“So weird. I’d love to see that.”

“We shall make a plan for that to happen, then.” 

“Great.”

Damian nodded. Not wanting to linger because he wasn’t even sure if it really happened, he finally left her to use the restroom. He headed back downstairs to be greeted with a folly of teasing from the rest of the family. He played it off as if he was bothered by their asinine comments when really he was internally relishing over having had his first kiss. When some of the chatter began to die down due to the protesting of Bruce he asked his son.

“Is Raven having a good time?”

“Yes. I believe she, like myself, is most excited for dessert.”


End file.
